Ferb Fletcher
Basic Info Ferb is the green-haired step brother of Phineas. He and Phineas built crazy inventions in their backyard. He's not exactly shy as one would say, just quiet. He CAN speak, only sometimes. He can sing also, but he usually alters his voice when he does. His brother, Phineas couldn't have wished for a brother just like Ferb. The Lean Mean Brain Machine In this story, Ferb has his brain swapped with Phineas'. Phineas and Ferb: The Rise of Doofenshmirtz Ferb serves as the deuteragonist of the game, as he accompanies Phineas in his quest to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He is always seen with his brother in the cutscenes, and player 2 plays as him in co-op mode. Phineas and Ferb: The Last Day of Summer Ferb accompanies Phineas in his journey to find the stone of miracles. After Isabella confesses that she always helped Phineas to spend more time with him, Phineas meaninglessly tells Ferb that he feels that he seems to have found a whole different place for Isabella, that he never noticed before. Afterwhich Ferb says "That feeling is puppy love." Phineas and Ferb: Forever Summer He and his friends and family are older and the setting is in the future in this series. The Phineas and Ferb Adventures Phineas and Ferb go to Undiscovered places with the help of their friends! Realtionship between Florence (Patricia and Florence) Florence may have a crush on him or may have a second crush on her they have hints of their relationship in many episodes. examples:they joined the argument effect in Girls battle out and danced at the end of My Fair Addi. Ferb also has decision between Vanessa and Florence like Phineas's love battle between Isabella and Patrica. Old Friend From Britain In this story, Ferb gets to see his old friend Emily Kinney, Who he has not seen for six years. Emily lived in Britain with Ferb before he moved to Danville. They played together when they were toddlers and became best friends. When Ferb moved to Danville, Ferb and Emily forgot about each other for years until Emily passes though Danville and comes to see him. Ferb and Emily appear to have a normal friend relationship, but deep on the inside, Ferb and Emily secretly like each other, although they have no idea that the other feels the same way about them as the feel about the other. Ferb doesn't show feelings for Emily on the outside much, but on the inside he feels differently. Brother, Meet Sister He meets his long lost sister, Lana Fletcher. But there's a catch: they both have to go back to England for a few months, then back to America, then back and forth. The Truth About Ferb Fletcher This story tells about how Ferb was a prince who escaped from Britain when it was attacked. The Royal Relocation Program put him in Danville, where Lawrence meets Linda and they are married. Years later, Ferb must choose between taking the rightful throne as King of Britain or staying with Phineas & gang. Ferb choosed the second one, and is the adventure he spends now and for long. Gate 33 Ferb always tried to convince Phineas that they were in the wrong airport, which Phineas eventually did not listen. To Ferb is Human Ferb and Phineas avoid Doof who needs temporary nemesises after Perry and his family go on vacation. Ferb does his perfect Perry impression in this story. Pairings *Ferbnessa *Foney *Ferbretchen *Femily *Fidi Future Emily Ferb marries his long friend Emily Kinney, who has now become Emily Fletcher. They move to Chelsea in Great Britain where Ferb has a job working at Camp David, and Emily a job working as a teacher. Ferb and Emily live in England before and after their first child is born, But they take monthly trips to America and back to Great Britian every so often. They then decide to move back to Danville, and their they have their three children, Elizabeth, David and Thomas. Elisabeth has messy lime green spiky hair like her father, and deep blue eyes, while David has blondish/brownish hair likes his mother, with a few DARK brown streaks, and a shade of lighter blue eyes. And Thomas has dark green hair, with a lime green streak in the middle. Elisabeth is quiet like her father but shows much more emotion, David is loud and outspoken like his mother, and Thomas is EXTREMELY quiet like his father, rarely any emotion, and a tad bit shy. All of their kids have accents like their parents, due to both parents being British. Ferb Fletcher continues to work for the President of the United States at Camp David, and is very famous like his stepbrother Phineas Flynn. '' '' Vanessa Ferb marries Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, now Vanessa Fletcher. They will soon have 2 kids named David (Davy) and Lilly. Before the kids are born, Ferb and Vanessa move to England, but take monthly trips to Druelselstein and America. Ferb does work for the President of the United States at Camp David for a while, but then they decide to move. Oddly enough, Lilly doesn't gain a thick British accent, but she has some. Davy can't gain any accent because he's mute and very sensitive. A Highly Impossible Future Ferb marries Didi Martinez-Hernandez, and move to Houston, Texas. After a couple of years, they have two twins called Cory and Serena. None of the children gain any sign of British accent, though. Cory has dark green, straight hair, while Serena has strawberry, wavy hair that comes to her shoulders. Another Highly Impossible Future Ferb marries Honey Henson and they move to Orlando, Florida for a short time, but easily get sick of the heat, humidity, and multiple thunderstorms. They then move back to Danville and have two children: Farrah and Hudson. Farrah has dark brown hair like her mother but green eyes, and Hudson has messy green hair and bright blue eyes, almost identical to his father except for a few blonde streaks. Farrah is very quiet, like her father, but Hudson is loud and outspoken like his mother. The children both have thick British accents due to both their parents being British. Ferb's Top Secret Did you know that he was born in August 31? Means that he was a Malaysian boy because actually August 31 was Malaysia's National Day. He wants to make it as a top secret because everyone will says 'You dont love America?' and Bufford will put him into the trash bin. Category:Character Category:Content Category:Characters from a foergin country Category:Kids Category:Fictional Singer/Songwriters Category:Princes Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Waterruff Boys Category:Boyz!